Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures!
by x.X.x.X.xBabyboo294x.X.x.X.x
Summary: Kagome, Sango,Rin,Ayame and a new comer is the most popular girl band in Shikon High, but Inuyasha and his group have challenged them for the best of the bands!HIATUS! NEW CHANGES IN PROGRESS!
1. Rude Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story!! But Inuyasha is my brother in all my stories so deal with it!!

Chapter 1

Kagome is a 16 year old girl, leader of the best all girl group in the school of Shikon High. A school which has in youkais, hanyous, mikos,monks,demon slayers and still have humans. Now back to Kagome. As I was saying she is the leader of an all girl group called the Cute Sexy Diva Girls made of four girls. Rin, Sango, Ayame, Sango and of course Kagome, the most popular girls in the school.

Kagome walked down the hallway wearing a white tanktop, forest green capris, a pair of white accessories she wore silver hoop earrings and silver bangles to match with a white draw string bag with her hair on a side.

"Yo Kagome overhere" Sango shouted

"Hi Sango" Kagome said running over to her bestfriend.

Sango wore a white netball skirt with a pink spaghetti strap pink shirt with a pair of white pumas. Sango knew Kagome from since they were babies so they practically grew up their whole lives together.

"Have you seen Ayame and Rin? I haven't seen them since practice" Kagome

"I think they went shopping for outfits that we are going to wear for the concert next weekend"

"Oh cause we really need to meet to find out which songs we are going to sing for the concert" Kagome

"Kagome why are you worrying about it so much it is not going to take long to pick out a few songs" Sango

"But Sango" Kagome

"It is not like we never perform in a concert before" Sango

"But" Kagome

"If it makes you feel any better, lets go for lunch and after that we will go and practise in the music room, and I'll call the girls to meet us there" Sango

"Thanks Sango" Kagome hugged her. Sango pulled out her hotpink Razor cellphone, dialed the numbers and heard a voice on the another end of the phone.

"Yeah" Ayame

"Ayame get Rin, we are going to practice in the music room after lunch" Sango

"But didn't we did that yesterday?" Ayame

"Yeah but Kagome wants us to get together and choose the songs that we are singing for the concert in the weekend" Sango

"Okay, oh and Sango we got the cutest outfits!" Ayame

"Well show us when you get here alright" Sango "Bye" she hung up the phone.

"Lets go" Kagome

**In the Music Room**

"Which one do you all want to warm up with" Sango

"How about "Beep"" Rin

_CSDD_

_I don't give a BEEP keep lookin' at my BEEP  
'Cause it don't mean a thing when you're only lookin' at my BEEP  
Ha, I'm gonna do my think while you're playing with yo BEEP _

_HA HA HAHA HA HA!_

_Kagome _

_Every boy's the same since up in the 7th grade..  
They've been trying to get with me,  
Trying to HA HA HAHA HA HA!  
They always got a plan,  
Be my one and only man.  
Wanna hold me with their hands,  
Wanna HA HA HAHA HA HA! _

_I keep turning' 'em down,  
But they always come around  
Asking me to go around..  
That's not the way it's going down. _

_'Cause they only want,  
Only want my HA HA HAHA HA HA!  
Only want, what they want..  
But NT UH NT UH UH! _

_CSDD_

_  
I don't give a BEEP keep lookin' at my BEEP  
'Cause it don't mean a thing when you're only lookin' at my BEEP  
Ha, I'm gonna do my think while you're playing with yo BEEP _

_HA HA HAHA HA HA!_

_Sango _

_Do you know that no don't mean yes?  
Yes, means yes, no means no!  
So just hold up, wait a minute let me put my 2 cents in..  
One, just be patient, don't be rushing like your anxitious  
And two, your just too aggressive, try to get your HAAAAA! _

_Do you know, that I know?  
and I don't wanna go there! _

_'Cause they only want,  
Only want my HA HA HAHA HA HA!  
Only want, what they want..  
But NT UH NT UH UH! _

_CSDD  
I don't give a BEEP keep lookin' at my BEEP  
'Cause it don't mean a thing when you're only lookin' at my BEEP  
Ha, I'm gonna do my think while you're playing with yo BEEP _

_HA HA HAHA HA HA! _

_You got it bad, I can tell...  
You want it bad, bad, ohh..  
What you got from me  
Is something I,  
Something I don't even care! _

_CSDD  
I don't give a BEEP keep lookin' at my BEEP  
'Cause it don't mean a thing when you're only lookin' at my BEEP  
Ha, I'm gonna do my think while you're playing with yo BEEP _

_CSDD  
I don't give a BEEP keep lookin' at my BEEP  
'Cause it don't mean a thing when you're only lookin' at my BEEP  
Ha, I'm gonna do my think while you're playing with yo BEEP _

_BEEP_

"Wow that was great!" unknown voice. A voice cam efrom the back door. A boy with black hair in a short ponytail, purple shirt and a black jacket and jeans entered the room.

"Thanks Miroku, we're practising for the concert" Kagome

"You mean the one this weekend?" Miroku

"Yeah why?"Kagome

"You are not singing in that concert with those voices" another boy entered

"Says who?" Kagome

"Say me" A boy with silver haired appeared

"And why is that Inuyasha?" Kagome getting angry

_**:::STOP!!::::**_

(Inuyasha is one of the most annoying and most hated person in Kagome's "MOST HATED LIST". Anyways they always have their problems from this their were in kindergarten, so I think you know what is going to happen next)

_**:::CONTINUE!!::::**_

"You hear how you sounded just now, you just insulted Nicole (AKA Leader of Pussycat Dollz)" Inuyasha

He had silver flowing hair to his lower back with silver fuzzy ears which laid on his head. He wore a red t-shirt with a white open button shirt, blue jeans pants and red and white air force.

"Well it ain't like you can do any better" Kagome

"Oh yes I can sing much better than you" Inuyasha

"Alright prove it" Kagome

"Okay we will let the crowd decide at the concert this weekend" Inuyasha smirked with a gleam in his golden eyes.

"Okay, then " Kagome

The boys left the girls as they continue practising.

"Kagome do you think we can win?" Rin

"Of course we can. I have to get back at Inuyasha saying that I insulted Nicole" Kagome said with fire in her eyes.

"Whoa Kagome calm down" Ayame

"Oh I nearly for got, here are the new outfits" Rin

Rin pulled out a pink mini flaired skirt that had pink and black stripes on it, with a pink haltar top and a furry pink newspaper boy hat."This is for Sango and ours is the same thing but I have yellow, Ayame have red and Kagome have blue" Ron

"Wow this is so adorable" Sango

"Rin and Ayame these look really nice" Kagome

"Yeah and it will help in our appearances on stage " Ayame

XOXOXOXOX

The weekend came in a flash for the girls after their meetings for the concert.

"Alright are you ready" Ayame who was holding Rin's hand, who was holding Sango's hand, who was holding Kagome's hand.

"Yeah" Sango

A voice on the speakers came over. "Next is CSDD, Cute Sexy Diva Dollz!"

The curtain rose as smoke covered the stage as the crowd screamed.

The background music began as a voice was heard.

Kagome and CSDD in the background

_Told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies!)  
You wanna keep that boy  
That make it jump like this  
Let him think that I can make it bump like this  
See I told ya'll I was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it hits like this?_

_Sango_

_Ladies, drama, leave it - home  
If he ain't got it right by now  
Then scratch him - off  
They just called me  
Said it's about - twenty strong  
Standing at the door they wanna take us - on  
The ring, let it go bout three months ago  
The pain, the stressin'  
Ain't in me no mo'  
The girl that they used to know - done changed  
Now they say a "Miss" befo' they mention my name_

_CSDD_

_Told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies!)  
You wanna keep that boy  
That make it jump like this  
Let him think that I can make it bump like this  
See I told ya'll I was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it hits like this?_

_Ayame_

_See satellite, 664 came up crept slow  
Put a good game on me  
Told partner dont' get too close  
Or come too bold  
Cuz the quick ain't fo' me  
Got my gurls all here with me  
So spare me please  
All ya personal info...  
I ain't thinkin bout love  
I just wanna get it up  
Pop a bottle  
Talk a lot of bull ish  
And let's, let's go_

_CSDD_

_Told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies!)  
You wanna keep that boy  
That make it jump like this  
Let him think that I can make it bump like this  
See I told ya'll I was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it (WAIT A MINUTE MUTHA-)_

_[Bridge:  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight ain't feeling no  
To my gurls that's looking their best  
Won't ya go and show it off for us  
(Ladies) Go and throw ya hands up  
And if he's all in your head  
Just forget all the things that he said (uh)  
Girl this is yours (uh) do whatever you want to (uh)  
(Yo yo) Go and throw yo hands up!_

_Kagome_

_Hear these words out my mouth now  
Tell u how it's goin down  
Sango, K-A-G, we comin thru and got em bowin down  
Ladies can u feel it, it's a anthem u can bounce around  
Gave u just a sip to take ya breath  
Bring it back now (beat winds back)  
Dudes get excited, seeing what they likin  
Hopin they the one u choose, hope they get invited  
Late night rendevous's is alright  
But we loving how the club vibratin, it's enticin'  
Back the beat knock, trust me we ain't gon' stop  
Head til the lights up, watch us take ova the spot  
Few mad looks from them chicks, u know  
And from them dudes who be jealous  
Of a chick wit dough, pop anotha bottle fa dem  
Keep my life movin, no time fa the drama  
Watch me blow thru them, I know I sound confident  
I'm sposed to tho, we do it big how we live  
Kelly told you so, come on_

_CDSS_

_Told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (All my ladies!)  
You wanna keep that boy  
That make it jump like this (uh huh!)  
Let him think that I can make it jump like this (uh huh!)  
See I told ya'll I was gonna jump like this  
How (how you not gon know it when it) you not gon' know it when it hits like this? (it like this)_

_[Beat: til fade_

The song ended with a loud applause from the audience.

"It seems they do sound good" Miroku

"If they want a war, a war they will get" Inuyasha

**XOXOXOBabyboo294XOXOXOX **

Yello everybody this is a new fanfic from yours truely please send in reviews for this chapter so I can continue!

Also remember to read my other fanfic The Fate of the Heart which is at its 9th chapter right now and also newest Who Let The Dogs Out!! so please read and leave reviews!

_Music, Style, Reviews foreva!! This is your favorite authorist baby Maryah!!_

**BYE!!!**

**XOXOXOBabyboo294XOXOXOX**


	2. You've Been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that are going to be in here in future chapters e.!! But again I will remind you all Inuyasha is my brother in these stories so no disrespect!!

Chapter 2

"Wow we sounded really good out there" Kagome

"Don't you think, you here that crowd they are screaming for us" Ayame

"Beat that idiots" Kagome "Now you won't be able to defeat us" She said turning to Inuyasha and his other four men behind him as Miroku explained to Kouga, Sesshomaru and Hojo what was going since they weren't there when the incident happened.

"We'll see about that. You hear the crowd listen to the screams and tell me what they are saying?" Inuyasha

Kagome did as told as the screams she heard instantly changed from screaming their names to a group called, "Infared" she said quietly

"Yup and remember that name cause this will be the group that will be wiping your asses off the stage when we win." Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he tweaked her nose and left with the boys following him on the stage leaving an irritated Kagome.

"Woo!!!" the crowd screamed and whistled as the boys entered the stage as they begun the song.

_Infared_

_this is why im hot, this is why im hot, this is why, this is why,this is why, im hot this is why im hot, this is why im hot, this is why, this is why, this is why im hot, im hot cuz im fly, you aint cuz u not, this is why, this is why, this is why im hot im hot cuz im fly, you aint cuz u not this is this is why, this is why, this is why im hot_

_Inuyasha_

_this is why im hot, i dont gotta rap i can sell a mill sayin nothin on a track i represent japan , i got it on my back niggas say that we lost it so imma bring it back i love da dirty dirty, cuz niggas show me love the ladies start to bounce as soon as i hit da club but in da midwest, they love to take it slow so when i hit they bitch i watch them get it on da flo and if you need it hifey i take it to da bay cristo to sac-town, they do it everyday compton to hollywood, soon as i hit Tokyo im in dat lo-lo, i do it da cali way and when i hit da shat, people say that im fly they love da way i dress, they like my attire they love how i move crowds from side to side they ask me how i do it and simply i reply_

_Infared_

_this is why im hot, this is why im hot, this is why, this is why,this is why, im hot this is why im hot, this is why im hot, this is why, this is why, this is why im hot, im hot cuz im fly, you aint cuz u not, this is why, this is why, this is why im hot im hot cuz im fly, you aint cuz u not this is this is why, this is why, this is why im hot_

_Miroku_

_this is why im hot, catch me on da block every otha day anotha purse anotha drop 16 bars, 24 a pop 44 a song nigga gimme watchu got im in thea drivin cars, kush up on da lot im in thea shuttin stores down, jus so i can shop if you need a bird, i can get it chopped tell me watchu need, i get em by da flock i call my homie black, meet me on da ave i hit wash heights wid da money in da bag we in da big spendencies, my pimpin up a drag find me wit different women that you niggas neva had but those who say they know me, know im focused on my cream play you come between, you betta focus on da bean i keep it so mean, da way you see me lean and when i say im hot my nigga dis is what i mean_

_Infared_

_this is why im hot, this is why im hot, this is why, this is why,this is why, im hot this is why im hot, this is why im hot, this is why, this is why, this is why im hot, im hot cuz im fly, you aint cuz u not, this is why, this is why, this is why im hot im hot cuz im fly, you aint cuz u not this is this is why, this is why, this is why im hot_

_Kouga_

_this is why im hot, shorty's see da drop ask me what i paid and i say yea i payed a guap and den i hit da swith dat take away da top, so chicks around da way they call me cream of da crop they hop in da car, i tell em all aboard we hit da studio, they say they like how i record i go from black train, and how i gethcu wrong so every time i see dem and they tell me dats they song they say im da bomb, they love da way da charm, hangin from da neck and compliments da arm which compliments da ear, den cums da gear so when i hit da room, da shorty's stop and stare niggas start to hate, re-arrange they face little do they know i keep dem things by waist side i reply, nobody got to die similar to lil weeze, cuz i got da fire_

_Infared_

_this is why im hot, this is why im hot, this is why, this is why,this is why, im hot this is why im hot, this is why im hot, this is why, this is why, this is why im hot, im hot cuz im fly, you aint cuz u not, this is why, this is why, this is why im hot im hot cuz im fly, you aint cuz u not this is this is why, this is why, this is why im hot _

_" And that was Infared! Now after this concert there will be a contest between in Infared and CSDD so please make sure you are here to see the best of the bands!!!" the announcer said over the speakers._

While the girls were changing back to their normal clothes inside the rooms that the concert provided for them with a huge star and their names on it in a gold metallic color. Ayame came out first from her room and notice a shadow figure by the window balcony.

"Who the hell is there?" Ayame shouted

The shadow figure swiftly moved from eyesight

"Hey get back here" Ayame said jumping out the window into the the darkness

"Hey where is Ayame" Rin came out of her room "I sworn I just heard her voice just now"

**Ayame**

"Hey you get back here!!" Ayame _"Who ever this is is fast, but not as fast as me" _She continue to follow the unknown person jumping on to the roof of the building as the person haulted to a stop. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Haha" the unknown voice "A suggest you and your so called group better stop singing and break up your stupid little band"

"Or else what!" Ayame

"Or else we'll just have to ruin you by force" a unknown

"Well come and get me then" Ayame said getting into fighting stance as the unknown person swiftly came and attacked her. The person quickly did spinning kicks around her head as Ayame dodged them with extreme speed.

Suddenly the person took out a sword from their side. "Huh" Ayame said in surprise quickly moving far away from them.

"Your running away from me now baby doll" the person came closer to her

"Aaargh!! Don't call me baby doll!!" Ayame attacked him head on

"Aww did I make you angry" the unknown person held up the sword slashing at her. Quickly Ayame pulled out a small dagger from under her skirt and slashed it across the attacker's face. From the time the person realized he/she was already marked

"She had a hidden dagger" the unknown person "Hmnph, well our game has to end now baby doll, ta ta" he/she backed flipped off the building

"Hey get back here!! We aren't finished!!" Ayame followed, but when she reached the bottom no one was there except one of their flyers advertising that they were performing with a dagger through it.

**The girls**

The girls were finally done changing and were talking amongst themselves except Rin who seemed quite worried.

"Hey Rin whats wrong?" Sango came over to her

"I'm fine I'm just worried about Ayame I haven't seen her since we came off the stage" Rin

"Don't worry Ayame is a big girl she can take care of her self" Sango

Suddenly the doors entering backstage opened wildly as Ayame collapsed on one of the chairs exhausted.

"Ayame what happened?" Kagome

"Look" Ayame lifted the flyer to Kagome "When you all where changing I had a encounter with a shadow figured person. Who threatened me that if we don't breakup that they will would break us up by force"

"So you don't know who the person is?" Sango

"No, but one thing for sure I know he was a wolf" Ayame

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"_Those boys are really starting to irritate m_e" Kagome thought sitting at her computer listening to music on her ipod as she signed on her hotmail account.

_Miko baby has signed on_

Kagome went through her email box as one message caught her eyes from Cutesy Baby. She opened the email to read the message.

**Cutesy Baby**

_Yo Kagome it is yours truely, I'll be coming Tokyo to visit for the summer vacation on July 6th. So I'll be stopping for ten weeks, I want a full update on everything that happened since I was gone especially about you. Also I have someone I want you to meet! _

_**From your friend Cutesy Baby**_

"Oh this is great! She is coming tomorrow! Perfect!" Kagome said as she picked up her green chocolate phone and dialed Sango's number. "Hey Sango gather all the gang and tell them to meet at the airport tomorrow"

"Why?" Sango

"I'll explain when we get there" Kagome

"Okay" Sango

"Oh and Sango I'm going want you to do something for me" Kagome

"Okay what is it" Sango

"Can you go and spy on Infared for me and see what they are up to, especially Kouga since because of Ayame's incident it includes a wolf, you think you can do that?" Kagome

"I might, it depends how much am I getting paid?" Sango

"Sango!!" Kagome

"Alright alright" Sango

"Thanks I owe you one" Kagome slide the phone shut

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**At the airport**

"Kagome why did you tell us to come to an airport?" Sango

"You aren't going away are you?" Ayame

"I f you go away how are we going get back at the boys?" Rin panicked

"Guys I am not going away" Kagome

"So why are we at the airport?" Sango

"I came here for a friend" Kagome "And besides with meeting my friend we will have a chance to get back at the boys performance"

"Kagome!" a girl shouted

"And here she is" Kagome ran to her

"Kagome" the girl hugged her

"Maryah" Kagome hugged her back

"I missed you so much. How long have it been since I've been here?" Maryah

"Too long. It seems like for ever" Kagome "Now step back let me take a look at you and see how you have changed"

Maryah did as told stepping back so Kagome could look at her. She has long silver hair which reached to her lower waist in a high ponytail, with silver fuzzy dog ears on top which were pierced three times with silver studs. She wore a white short vest, green camoflage capris, a black hoodie and white K-Swiss with a chained necklace which has a winged red heart and a matching winged red heart nable ring. Maryah's eyes were a dark gold amber colour.

Maryah is a good friend of Kagome who used to live in Tokyo but after she turned eight she got send to boarding school.

"You haven't changed at all" Kagome

"Of course not" Maryah

"Maryah!" a boy shouted

"And who is he?" Kagome said slyly

"Kagome! This is my boyfriend Kenshin Himuraa. Kenshin this is Kagome" Maryah

"Hi" the boy said. He had long red hair in a low ponytail, violet eyes and a X scar on his left cheek.

"He looks cute" Kagome

"Kagome I guessed you haven't changed a bit either" Maryah

"Kagome who are they?" Sango appeared beside her

"Ayame, Sango and Run this is Maryah and Kenshin. They will be visiting us for the summer" Kagome

"You know she looks familiar" Ayame

"She looks like someone we know" Rin

"But who?" Sango said

"Anyways Maryah we are having a contest between our group and a all boy group" Kagome said

"Wow that's great!" Maryah

"I was wondering though if you could join the group sp we can defeat the boys" Kagome

"Me?" Maryah pointed a finger at herself

"Are there any other Maryahs here?" Kagome asked

"Well there is Mariah Carey, Mary J Blige" Maryah

"Come on" Kagome

"Alr…….." Maryah

"Maryah, Kenshin! Over here!" a boy shouted

"Inuyasha!" Maryah ran to him

"Lil'sis" Inuyasha hugged her back

"Lil'sis?" Sango, Ayame and Rin said in unison

"Inuyasha, this is who she looks like, she is Inuyasha's sister" Sango figured out. "Wait Inuyasha has a sister?!" she said shocked

"Well hi Kagome" Inuyasha

"Hello Inuyasha" Kagome said coldly

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha

"Yeah but hold on a minute" Maryah walked to Kagome. "Alright Kagome I'll join your group to defeat the boys"

"What group? No,no,no,no she isn't joining your group Kagome" Inuyasha

"Why not?" Kagome

"Because she is joining my group" Inuyasha

"No she is not" Kagome

"Yes she is" Inuyasha

"She is not" Kagome

"She is" Inuyasha

"Not" Kagome

"Is" Inuyasha

"Not" Kagome

"Is" Inuyasha

"No" Kagome

"Yes" Inuyasha

"No" Kagome

"Yes" Inuyasha

"**No!" **Kagome shouted

"**Yes!" **Inuyasha shouted back

" **Will you guys just** **shut up!" **Maryah shouted at them causing them to silence quickly

"Well tell Kagome that you are joining my group" Inuyasha

"And tell Inuyasha that you are joining my group" Kagome

"Stop okay! You two are behaving like immature four year olds" Maryah "First thing first Kagome asked before you"

1 point for Kagome

"But we are family" Inuyasha

1 point for Inuyasha

"Besides that Inuyasha I won't be able to join your group any ways " Maryah

"Why?" Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I'm a girl" Maryah

"I know that" Inuyasha

"You are so dense" Ayame spoke up

"She can't join because she is a girl" Sango

"Last time I checked your group was a all boy group" Rin

"Sorry Inuyasha besides I would rather join a a all girls group than boys" Maryah

"Sorry Inuyasha" Kagome faked a sad expression" Anyways we will be borrowing Maryah for the rest for the day to explain the competition we will bring her back at six" Kagome

Maryah walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. "I really sorry Inuyasha"

"Don't worry about it cause when you get on that stage I won't be going easy on you" Inuyasha smiled at her

"Bye Kenshin" Maryah kissed him on the right cheek. "I'll see you guys later. Lets go!" Kagome and the others left with Maryah as they went to Kagome's house to explaining everything about the competition.

**In Kagome's house **

The girls sat in Kagome's bedroom discussing the songs and clothes they were going to use in the competition.

"Kagome how did you know Maryah?" Ayame

"You see Ayame when Inuyasha and I were younger we were good friends Sango should know about that" Kagome

"Yeah" Rin

"Inuyasha told me a secret and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone and the secret was he was getting a baby sister. So from since she was born I used to come over and visit them. When she turned eight she got transfer to a school in another country far from here. After a while since she left Inuyasha and I started to argue and fight and we never have been friends since" Kagome

"Oh, so no one knew Inuyasha had a sister except you" Ayame

"I wonder why?" Rin

"Kagome listen to this" Maryah said giving Kagome her black Iphone.

"Sweet, this phone looks nice" Kagome

"Thanks I got it from my brother on my birthday" Maryah "Now listen"

"Listen up y'all cause this is it the beat that I'm banging is the new shit" Kagome " Maryah plug the speakers into your phone" Maryah did as told as the music played and the girls sang the parts.

_Kagome_

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You could see you, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons_

_Fergalicious (Fergalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_CSDD_

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

_Maryah_

_Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- [def fading echo  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the M to the A, R, Y the A the H  
And can't no other lady put it down like me_

_I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_CSDD_

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)_

_Ayame_

_Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy_

_[Will I Am_

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie_

_Maryah_

_All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she_

_Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_CSDD_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty_

_It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_[Will I Am_

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)_

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the.._

"Hahaha" the girls laughed as they ended the song

**At Inuyasha's house **

"So you guys are in a competition against Miss Kagome's group" Kenshin

"Yes" Inuyasha

"So why do you need me for?" Kenshin

"To join the group so we can win" Inuyasha

"But I can't perform" Kenshin

"Yes you can" Inuyasha

"No I can't " Kenshin

"Yes" Inuyasha

"No" Kenshin

"Yes" Inuyasha

"No" Kenshin

"Yes" Inuyasha

"No" Kenshin

"Yes" Inuyasha

"Well if you think I can name one time I perform" Kenshin

"Hmm, that is easy at Maryah's 14th birthday" Inuyasha

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Kenshin surprised

"You sang to Maryah on her birthday" Miroku

"Man you must be really tight with your girlfriend" Kouga

"But guess what song he sang" Inuyasha

"My Love by Justin Timberlake?" Miroku

"Shorty like mine by Bow Wow?" Kouga

"I wanna love you by Akon?" Hojo

"No. Because of you" Inuyasha

"You mean the one by Ne-Yo?" Miroku

"You can't be serious?" Kouga

"But the worse thing is he sang it so well that Maryah would get off him for a week" Inuyasha

"What did he give her for her birthday?" Hojo

"A chained necklace with a winged red heart" Inuyasha

"But that still doesn't explain how you found out that I was singing to her" Kenshin

"When I was going in my room after the party I heard you singing to her in her room since our rooms are close together. But the funny thing is I really thought that it was actually him that was singing to her until I passed her room" Inuyasha

"You must be really good then" Hojo

"So will you join?" Miroku

"Okay" Kenshin

"Good cause you will be my second singer next to me" Inuyasha

"What?!" Kenshin

"Wait to the girls see this" Inuyasha smirked

**XOXOXBabyboo294XOXOX**

Yello!! Everybody thank you for reading my story please send in some reviews chapter 3 will be up soon! Go and Read and review Who Let The Dogs Out!!

Chapter 3: The competition begins!

_Music, Style, Reviews foreva!! This is your favorite authoress Baby Maryah!!_

**Bye!! **

**XOXOXBabyboo294XOXOX**


	3. The Competition Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that are going to be in here in future chapters and Inuyasha.

"Are you ready for this?" the emcee said over the speakers

"Woo!!" the crowd cheered

The first part of the competition was in the school hall as the people bought all the tickets since everyone heard about the competition.

"Wow the crowd is really huge" said Maryah

"Are you nervous?" Kagome asked

"Nah! Its just I never see a crowd this huge before" said Maryah

"Well you know the most popular people are performing you know" said Ayame

"Most popular people is right" said Sango

"This is going to be great, we will be able to take the throne of the best" said Rin

"So are you ready Maryah?" asked Kagome

"Let's do this!" said Maryah starting to walk up the stage steps.

The music began as the girls danced to the beat with the stage covered in smoke, as the song began. "The girls appeared in red and green short pleated skirts, with white tight fitting short sleeved blouses with only two buttons buttoned which showed their stomachs and a little cleavage with long white stockings and black strapped stiletto heels to complete the outfit.

"And here is CSDD singing Lip-gloss!" the emcee shouted.

_Kagome_

_Ooo My Lips So Luscious  
The Way I Spice It Up With The Mac Mac Brushes  
Loreal Got Them Want Watermelon Crushes  
Thats Probably The Reason All These Boys Got Crushes  
CSDD_

_I Said My Lip Gloss Is Cool, My Lip Gloss Be Poppin  
Im Standin At My Locker, And All The Boys Keep Stoppin_

_What You Kno Bout Me, What Cha, What Cha Know Bout Me [x2_

_I Said My Lip Gloss Is Poppin, My Lip Gloss Is Cool  
All Da Boys Keep Jockin, They Chase Me After School_

_The Boys Really Like It, The Girls Don't Speak  
They, Rollin They Eyes, They Lip Gloss Cheap  
It Ain't My Fault, But I Can Upgrade You  
Show You How To Use Nice Things With Nice Flavors_

_What You Know Bout Me, What Cha, What Cha Know Bout Me [x2_

_I Said My Lip Gloss Is Cool, My Lip Gloss Be Poppin  
I'm Standing At My Locker, And All The Boys Keep Stoppin_

_What You Know Bout Me, What Cha, What Cha Know Bout Me [x2_

_I Said My Lip Gloss Is Poppin, My Lip Gloss Is Cool  
All Da Boys Keep Jockin, They Chase Me After School_

_Cuz My Lip Gloss Is Poppin (Is Poppin, Is Poppin, Is Poppin) [x2_

_Sittin In 8th Period, Thought I Was In Trouble  
Bing! Called Me On The Loud Speaker, On The Double  
I Stepped In The Office Like yes Miss. Maclarson  
Shes Like _

The song ended as the crowd went wild for them.

"That was the Cute Sexy Diva Dollz!" the emcee said coming on stage. "Well hello how are you girls doing?"

"Great!" Kagome spoke into the microphone.

"It seems you have a new Doll in your group" said the emcee

"Yeah, this is Maryah our new second lead singer" said Ayame

"As usual you found someone of the sexy diva type" said the emcee

"Of course" said Maryah

"Okay thanks girls, next is Infared!" said the emcee

The lights went out as smoke covered the stage and the music began. A wolf howl was heard as sparks rained from the sky, lightning the stage.

_Static!  
Let's make it rain on these niggaz (Remix!)_

_Kouga _

_Yeah, I'm in this bitch with the terror  
Gotta handful of stacks, better grab an umbrella  
I make it rain, I make it rain (Remix!)  
I'm in this bitch with the terror (We back! Let's go!)  
Gotta handful of stacks, better grab an umbrella  
I make it rain, I make it rain I make it rain on them hoes  
I make it rain, I make it rain (Remix! Remix! We back!)  
I make it rain, I make it rain on them hoes_

_Kenshin_

_If you drilling these chicks they like Major Payne  
When I make it rain, they be like "yo... do it again"  
From the club to the coupe, inside my gates  
Up in my bedroom screaming that you're the snake  
They was perty perty, and I was flirty flirty  
Lil' dro, lil' bub now they getting' dirty dirty  
Don't ax me what my name is, stupid bitch I'm famous  
You gon' make me aim this  
Leave your ass brainless  
I'm tryin' to stay R&B  
But these streets is a part of me  
So don't get it twisted  
You see I order one bottle, then I fuck with one model  
Then I order more bottles, now I got more models  
I'm from that city where them niggaz don't play mayn  
I take a chick to my room like caveman  
So ask your girlfriend my name, I bet she go  
"Skeet skeet skeet, Weatherman 'bout to make it rain!"_

_Kouga_

_Blat, blat, blat, blat, hey Joe uh let me git 'em  
It's young money and we on like the television  
The weather channel, but I do not broadcast  
I throw up more cash, and change the forecast  
Your boyfriend is lame, I make it rain on you  
He never make it rain, like Southern California  
Where's your umbrella? Now get your raincoat  
Baby I make it flood, now you gon' need a boat_

_Sesshomaru_

_Fresh to death on 'em  
We throwin' money on 'em  
Stay fly, 25s when we ride on 'em  
Alligator suede, custom with the shades  
Make it snow in the club, bitches know we paid  
Stay shy rockin' Gucci in the Bentley (Super fly)  
White rose for my broad on them 23s  
Goin' to the club, nigga in a new fleet  
All red doors up, doin' it like a real G_

_Inuyasha_

_Come see me a crackin', in the club flossin'  
40 thou' in my stacks, 20 stacks in my jeans  
No real boss niggaz do real boss things  
We bout that shit, you just talkin'  
You'nna slang rocks? Then how with my girls  
In the 430 down the strip I zoom?  
Gonna drop it day real but I feel like Joe  
Big glock I carry make a real big BOOM  
Make moves like a young tycoon  
I come through like a young typhoon  
Category 3, don't be category me  
Like you can get a better salary to me  
El capitan, game Numbero Uno  
I flood pussy clubs, ask any stripper you know_

_Miroku_

_Ace mizzy get all the hoes  
Gonna teach them shit they want to know  
Like fuck that pussy ass 9-4 girl  
Make that bucket a pot of gold  
It ain't no money like custom money  
It ain't no bitch like a hustle bunny  
Ain't no bitch gettin' none of my money  
That why the money gotta clear to protect it from me  
She gotta ride for the A, hop for the A  
Live for the minute or be out for the day  
Hop the metal while lookin hot in stilettos  
Gotta rock with a bezzle on the trigger finger  
Boss bitch of the ghetto, my Spanish Trina  
Talk shit to a nigga with the 'blama beamed up  
When I see her gotta handle my bui-nah  
I gotta give her one of these in the back of the team truck_

_Kouga_

_305 in my yayo  
Hey Khal, call Joe up  
Let him know I'm bout to roll up  
I just ran outta money  
I need to borrow 50 thousand cash  
Come through baby, make it rain  
E class on the way to you  
Gotta a hundred grand for you  
Triple Cs  
Oh yeah it's the remix  
I be reppin my city  
Blowin hundreds and fiftys  
If the head, right Ricky there every night  
Joey I was listenin'  
Uh, dubs, spinnin' rims  
Time to spend some dividends  
My money they swimmin' in  
Ross, I'm a boss (I'm a boss) I'm the mayor (I'm the mayor)  
Make it rain (Make it rain!), on these haters (on these haters!)  
Get your umbrella fella, cause we blowin'  
hella chedda, I'm the nigga that you scared of  
Cause no one can do it better_

_Sesshomaru_

_Your crack girly  
80s crack baby's momma paid me  
Maybach, fly Mercedes  
Birth that, drop a baby  
Them perty ladies, they drive me crazy  
Them skies is hazy, I'll pop like 80  
Someone tell Mr. Bentley to bring his umbrella  
Katrina not, its just a one fella  
Who got dumb chedda, and need a brain surgeon  
Got me a designated thower, cause my hand's hurtin'  
I make it rain, its cock-eyed bitch  
It's not a game, I'm 'bout those locos rich  
Ain't nothing wrong with wanting a happy ending  
And we don't need a hotel, we park in lot pimpin'  
Bitch!_

"Kenshin!" Maryah said surprisingly

"Inuyasha must have added Kenshin to the group since Kagome used you" said Sango

"And I can understand why" said Rin

"Kenshin really can sing" said Ayame

"Yes he can and I bet you Inuyasha used that to his advantage to get back at Kagome" said Maryah

"No it will not" said Kagome

"Kagome" said Sango

"Don't worry even if they have a good singer, wait till they see the last act" said Kagome

"And that was Infared! Its seems that they also have a new addition to there group, Kenshin, there new second lead singer" said the emcee

"Whoo! Kenshin! Kenshin!" said the girls screamed wild for him.

"Wow I never thought I would of got this much fans cheering for me, and I don't even go to school here" said Kenshin going backstage with the rest of the group.

"Well that's what you get for trying to get the girls attention" said Kouga

"Who said I even wanted attention" said Kenshin "How do you all deal with that ever day?"

"You have to ask Inuyasha" said Miroku

"Cause right now you have more of them running after you than me" said Kouga

"And now CSDD is back with their second, Hollaback girl!" said the emcee. After the performance of CSDD, Infared was next with Yeah by Usher and the biggest act was next.

"Finally CSDD is with their last song Tambourine!" said the emcee

"Tambourine!!" said Kenshin surprised

"Whats wrong Kenshin?" said Miroku

"Did he just say Tambourine?" Kenshin

"Yeah why?" asked Kouga

"We're done" said Kenshin

"What do you mean we're done? We can't just lose by one song" said Kouga

"He doesn't mean like that you idiot" said Sesshomaru

"Who you calling an ido-" said Kouga

"I suggest you shut and listen to what I have to say" said Sesshomaru "You see this song that they are doing is one of the songs Maryah dances very well to and when she dances it has and effect on people to leave them with their mouths open" said Sesshomaru

"Ha! She can't dance that good!" said Kouga laughing

Kenshin instantly glared at him for insulting his girlfriend.

"Alright, Alright, I take it back, because I know no one can cause that effect on people just like that" said Kouga

"He is going to be very sorry that he will" said Kenshin

"Can she actually dance that well?" asked Miroku

"I'm telling you she will leave you with your mouth open" said Kenshin

The beat began as the girls appeared wearing; Sango, Rin and Ayame wore short black jeans pants with a white vest that fit their curves, black suspenders and black strapped platform shoes. While Kagome and Maryah wore the same thing but a short black flared skirt.

"Wow they really dressed for the song" said Miroku

_CSDD_

_Shake your tambourine,goin get yourself a whistlin_

_Shake your tambourine,goin get yourself a whistlin_

_Kagome_

_K.A.G goin go in a maserati doin it big like i live in the taj mahai _

_talk shit and i don't get into that _

_why they love the bod _

_that real. be that chick that they talk about _

_got damn is the words that come out there mouths_

_she look good always with out a doubt_

_as for she grab the cake and out._

_Sango_

_Let me roc it while we wiggle around_

_look at him drulein niggas aint use to the sound_

_I keep it movin all my lady put your hands in the air_

_it's alright now we gone to keep you up on your feet all night_

_pop them bottles drink that up man _

_got you feelin crazy well that was the plan_

_they was waitin for me but wasn't ready for this_

_he got the game lock up no I'm talkin about swiss_

_i know you want to fight but why would you try_

_we got em shaken every thing from they hood to they ride _

_we doin it big man why would u lie_

_come on_

_Maryah_

_Get low get low and put em up put em up_

_get your hands in the air it's a stick up stick up_

_shake your memory quicker quicker_

_i'am shaken down the town get the picture picture_

_movin on the floor got to love that_

_how she keep it move got to love that _

_to the beat like a pro got to love that _

_she can shake it to the floor i know they love that_

_get your ass on the dance floor,_

_dance on the dance floor_

_move em out the way if they not doin it how you want your_

_you aint got to ask me can you ball _

_don't need my permission yall here what you waitin for._

_CSDD_

_Shake your tambourine,goin get yourself a whistin_

_Shake your tambourine,goin get yourself a whistling_

They shook their hips, sticking in parts for the beats as they rapped the song. In the Kagome and Maryah were in a split doing Hot Wuk and Tic Toc while the others posed.

"After this act we'll soon have to change their names to the Cute Sexy Wild Diva Dollz" said the emcee

Backstage

"Wow Maryah I didn't know you could of dance like that" said Sango

"Girl you danced hot" said Ayame

"Well that's what you get for going in the club every weekend. I picked up a lot of dance moves from there" said Maryah

"The club? You will never change" said Kagome giggled

**With the boys**

"Kouga, Miroku are you alright?" asked Kenshin looking down at a knocked out Kouga and a nosebleed Miroku. "Lucky for them its intermission"

"If anyone wants any autographs please meet at the two tables of the groups in the gym" the emcee informed as the audience quickly dashed out ogf the hall.

**In the gym**

"Sign this _To my friend, Ai_" a girl asked holding a picture of CSDD group.

"Okay" Sango signed the picture, then Ayame, Rin, Maryah and Kagome.

"Wow I never knew signing could be so tiring" said Maryah complaining

"Well get used to it, cause after this we have to give our boy fans a kiss on the cheek" Kagome laughed

"What?!" Maryah shouted

"Not before you give me mine" Kenshin whispered behind her

"Oh hi Kenshin, of course I have to give you yours first" said Maryah kissed him on the lips.

"I see you all danced to one of Maryah favorite sounds. Your performance was really good" said Kenshin complimented them

"Of course, I helped them put in some of the moves I knew" said Maryah proudly

"Only Maryah" said Kagome

"Well anyway I'll see you later. I have to leave before Inuyasha thinks I'm helping the enemy. Bye ladies" said Kenshin smiled as he left

"Bye Kenshin" Ayame, Rin and Sango said dreamily

"Maryah where did you get a man like that?" Ayame asked

"Haha" Maryah giggled

"Really, I'm serious" said Sango

"The boys around here look good, but some are conceited, others are geeks, half aren't loyal enough and the rest are just gay" said Ayame

"How about Kouga, Ayame" suggested Maryah "He's a wolf demon you're a wolf demon and he is really nice"

"Kouga, I don't know" said Ayame "Besides he likes Kagome"

"He does?" asked Maryah surprisingly

"Kouga was trying to get Kagome since Elementary" informed Sango signing another flyer

"Don't worry I'll see what I can do" said Maryah "Hey guys do you wanna hang out at my house this evening after this?" asked Maryah

"Okay" said Kagome

"Hey you know what time it is Maryah?" asked Sango

"No" Maryah

"Kissing booth!" said Ayame. As soon as she said hundreds and hundreds of boys and girls took their positions at the boy or girl they wanted to get kissed by.

"You girls ready?" asked Ayame

"Lets do this!" said Rin

**With the boys**

Crowds and crowds of girls lined up in five rows to be kissed from the guys of the group. Even Kenshin had plenty and they only saw him once.

"And what is your name beautiful?" asked Inuyasha

"My name is Kimiko" a perky girl with narrow oval shaped emerald eyes and short low cut flipped hair.

"Lips or cheek?" asked Inuyasha

"Cheek" Kimiko said smiling. Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek leaving her in dream land.

"Next" said Inuyasha

"What is your name dear?" asked Miroku

"My name is Champoo" a girl said with long purple hair with two pony tails at top of her head.

"Champoo will you bear my child?" asked Miroku saying the famous phrase surprised the girl.

"Miroku what are you doing. This is a kissing booth not an engagement booth" Kouga said hit him on the head.

"But I was just asking a simple question" Miroku whined

The girls

"So far I kissed twenty boys and none of them are cute enough" said Ayame

"I don't know about you but I already got five numbers" said Rin

"Five, I've got ten" said Sango

"Ten, I've got eighteen" said Kagome

"Thinks that's bad, I have sixteen and I have a man already" said Maryah

"Hey Maryah you won't mind lending me some numbers would you" asked Ayame

"Its okay with me I have two in 8-10, seven in 13-15 and seven in 15-20" said Maryah

"There were seniors here?" Sango asked

"I guessed so" said Maryah

"Gud I only have ten more to go and I'm done" said Ayame

"Me too, I really need to get something to drink before the show begins again" said Sango

"How much more you all have?" Rin asked

"A lot more" Kagome and Maryah said at the same time

"We would have to finish the rest in the evening" said Kagome "Come on lets go for a drink" They announced that with be back after the show and left for a break.

**The boys**

"Next" said Inuyasha

"Inu-kun I'm here"

"What the hell are you doing here? Kikyo" said Inuyasha

"So I can't come in the line and get a kiss from my Inu- baby" Kikyo pouted. She wore a white short tanktop, with a short black tight fitting skirt with black hooker heels.

"No" said Inuyasha pissed off. "Next!"

"No I'm not leaving until I get my kiss" said Kikyo

"Next!" Inuyasha

"You know you want it" said Kikyo

"You think I want a kiss from you I don't evening know where your mouth have been" Inuyasha

"Inu-kun!" Kikyo whined

"You want your kiss?" Inuyasha smirked

"Uh huh" Kikyo nodded her head in a childish way

"Okay then close your eyes" Inuyasha said sweetly as Kikyo did as told. "Hey Miroku" Inuyasha whispered in his ear. "Pass me that sponge over there"

"You mean the one that is in that bucket" Miroku said

"Yup" Inuyasha said

"The one that has in the vomit from Himiko accident" said Miroku

"Yup" Inuyasha said as Miroku got the sponge. "Are you ready Kikyo?"

"Uh huh" Kikyo smiled as she purse her lips

Inuyasha placed the vomit soaked sponge on Kikyo lips as she licked them thinking they were Inuyasha's. "What the hell was that?" Kikyo shouted

"That my friend was a kiss I just named the vomit sucker" Inuyasha laughed

"Ahh" Kikyo screamed as she started to freak out running out the door as her minions Kagura and Kanna laughed following her.

"Um Inuyasha how long has it been since you have dumped her?" asked Miroku

"Ten years! Ten frickin' years and she can't get it in her thick skull that I don't like her anymore!" Inuyasha said

**Back to the show**

"Our last act with Infared! Money Maker" said the emcee

The lights start flashing as the music began. The boys wearing white and black, white vest with black pants and a black open jacket and a black pimp like hat.

The song ended. **I didn't feel like putting in that whole song so bear with me**

"Well that is the end for the show, stay tuned next Monday to see the results of how far or low one group is!" the emcee said

**Outside in the carpark**

"Alright lets go" said Maryah jumping into the babyblue convertible. "Where do you all want to go first?" she asked as they entered the car.

"Well lets stop by the drive-in at Mc Donald's, I really need a burger and fries right now" said Rin

"Me too" Sango and Ayame said

"Alright what do you want Kagome?" Maryah asked

"I'll take a chicken salad" said Kagome

"Okay off to Mc Donald's then" said Maryah as she came out of the parking lot to exit the school as crowds and crowds of students from the school chased them. "It seems we have company, hold on guys" Maryah sped up the car going 220 km/h. Drifting around corners, zooming down the straight roads to get to the fast food restaurant.

"Maryah don't you think we're going too fast " Rin said as her knuckles turned white as she clenched the seat.

"Nah, this is too slow for me" Maryah smiled. In a few seconds they were at Mc Donald's. We're here" They order the food and use it in the car while they were off to Maryah's house. She pulled into the drive through where there had a garage with her name on it filled with cars.

"Wow Maryah are all these yours?" Sango asked "The most cars I ever got is two and that is a car that I practice driving in and my mustang"

"Come on lets go we don't have time for cars" Maryah said shutting the garage. They entered the mansion doors walking onto the whit glass floors. Gold staircases trimmed with red were at every corner, the roof was carved in many designs of angels, and family painting pictures also fitted some of the walls as they past. There were so many rooms as they walked up one of the staircases to reach Maryah's room. Finally they came to a babyblue door the most outstanding door on that floor with huge letters MT carved on the front of the door.

"Well we're here" Maryah said opening the doors to the girls for them to be hit by the colors of babyblue and white. A babyblue and white circular bed in the far back of the room covered by blue curtains and different colored blue furred and silk pillows laid on it. Inside the room was a floor covered in a babyblue furred carpet, blue and white trimmed with gold curtains, a blue and white eight set conch lay in another corner of the room in front of a silver flat screen TV which was on the wall, a babyblue flat screen computer with blue speakers and a matching table and chair, and four doors leading to a bathroom, one leading to an accessories room of jewelry, shoes, belts and finally the last room was a see through door leading to the balcony.

"Wow you have so much stuff in this color" Rin said

"You its my favorite color" said Maryah

"I think we are going to have to have a sleepover" said Kagome

"Is it alright?" asked Sango

"Okay its weekend just call your parents" said Maryah

"Can we use your phone" Ayame said

"Over there" said Maryah pointing to a blue heart winged with white wings.

**In the boys room**

"Alright Inuyasha what are we going to do with the next performance?" Miroku asked

"Hold on I'm thinking of something" Inuyasha said

"I won't be surprised if the girls end up far from us in the results next week" Kouga said

"If only we could find out what they are doing" Miroku said

"That is it" Inuyasha said

"What is it?" Kenshin asked

"We will be able to find out what they are doing" said Inuyasha

"But how?" asked Kouga

"We're going use ourselves" said Inuyasha

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kouga

"He means we should go out with the girls and get acquainted with them" said Miroku

"Exactly and we only have two weeks so we should be able to spy on them as friends and to them even closer" said Inuyasha smirking

"Oh so each of us would be paired with a girl of that group" said Kouga

"Correct. So Miroku would go with Sango, Kenshin is already with Maryah, Sesshomaru with Rin, Kouga you can go with Ayame and I still have some things to clear up with Kagome" Inuyasha smiled

"Wait how comes I can't go with Kagome?" asked Kouga

"Well jackass if you wasn't always going for her it would look really suspicious if you just change your ways to get information" said Inuyasha

"Humph" Kouga

"Well its settled then, we have our plan, when this is done they won't even know what hit them" Inuyasha laughed

**XxXxXxXxBabyboo294xXxXxXxXx**

**Yello! Everyone this is the end of this chapter! Thank you all for sending in the reviews and clicking on the story! Chp 4 is soon done! Please continue!**

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**

_**Music, Reviews, Styles foreva this is your cutest authoress baby Maryah!!!**_

**xXxXxXxXBabyboo294XxXxXxXx**


	4. Game Plan!

****

**Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Maryah and Rin: I'm bringing sexy back**

**Miroku: Yeah {he rubs Sango's butt} SLAP!!**

**Kouga: Take it to the chorus**

**Miroku: Dirty babe**

**Inuyasha: Uh huh**

**Miroku: You see these shackles, then I'm your slave**

**Inuyasha: Uh huh**

**Sango: HENTAI!!SLAP!!**

**Miroku knocked out.**

**Inuyasha: You see now Miroku you just ruined the performance**

**Miroku: Was that before or after I tried to go for Sango**

**Kouga: I would suggest before**

**Maryah: Babyboo294 does not own the the characters in this story except for me!! BYE BYE!!**

**_Recap:_**

_"Wait how comes I can't go with Kagome?" asked Kouga_

_"Well jackass if you wasn't always going for her it would look really suspicious if you just change your ways to get information" said Inuyasha_

_"Humph" Kouga_

_"Well its settled then, we have our plan, when this is done they won't even know what hit them" Inuyasha laughed_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 4**

"So we have two weeks free time after the big competition" Maryah said

"Yup" Kagome said

"That's good, I really need a break from all that singing" Sango said

"Speaking of singing, Kenshin told me that Kouga fainted and Miroku got a nosebleed when they saw us dancing" Maryah laughed

"Are you serious?" Ayame laughed as well

"Oh my gosh!" Rin laughed

"I'm surprised though" Kagome said

"Surprised of what?" Rin asked

"That Inuyasha didn't come to tell us anything" Kagome

"That's true" Rin

"It's because we performed so gud that he must have been lost for insults" Ayame

"It's strange though" Maryah

"They might be planning something" Kagome

"But how we going to know if they are planning or not?" Rin

"Remember that time when Ayame got attacked on top of the roof after the concert" Kagome

"It might have been the boys that were behind that" Sango

"But how are we going to know if it were them or not. And even if it were true how are we going get some info?" Rin

"Easy. We can go out with them" Maryah

"What?!" Ayame shouted

"I agree with Maryah" Rin nodded

"She's right, we can. If we can get very close with the guys we might get some information while doing this" Kagome " We'll go real slow with them and once we got our prize we'll break their hearts once we are done. I have a funny feeling that they have something to do about what happened that night. And you did say that the one that attacked you was a wolf right?"

"Yeah I'm sure of it" Ayame

"Which means that Kouga might be the person that attacked you" Kagome suggested

"It's a possibility. So who are we pairing with?" Rin said excitedly

"Okay, Rin your with Sesshomaru, Sango Miroku, Ayame Kouga, I already have Kenshin" Maryah

"And I have Inuyasha" Kagome

"Any problems" Maryah

"Why do I have to be with the pervert" Sango whined

"Because you're the only one that can handle him, Sango" Ayame giggled

"Ayame!!!!" Sango screamed chasing her through the room. Sango picked up pillows and started to throw them at Ayame. Ayame dodged all of them running through the door with Sango still on her trail. They ran up and down the hall passing Maryah's room about 15 times. Kagome and the girls watched admiringly from door as they watched the chase. But as soon as Ayame bend a sudden corner there was a loud collision. Maryah, Kagome and Rin bend the corner to where the sound was heard to see and embarrassing sight.

"Wow Sango I thought you didn't like the pervert, but from what I'm seeing here it's a total opposite" Maryah giggled

There on the ground showed a very exhausted and sweating Sango on top pf Miroku in a very awkward position that you won't see in a hallway especially with the two of them.

"Miroku" Sango whispered, her hot breath brushing his lips lightly soon when she figured out what was going on she quickly jumped off him blushing.

"What the hell are you doing here any ways?" Maryah asked

"We should ask you the same question" Kouga

"I live here you jackass" Maryah shouted "How stupid can you get?"

"Stupid questions come from stupid people Maryah you should know that already" Sesshomaru appeared. Rin giggled at the comment.

"Anyways, Maryah what are they doing here?" Inuyasha

"I have them sleepover for the weekend since we got a break from school" Maryah

"'Kay" Inuyasha turn from her to back to his room.

"Okay. That's it no argument, no fight. Is something wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Maryah

"Do you wanna fight?" Inuyasha

"No not really" Maryah

"Good. And no I'm not feeling sick" Inuyasha started to walk as the boys followed him.

"Alright" Maryah "Wait; do you know where Kenshin is?"

"On the garden view balcony" Inuyasha and the others disappeared into the darkness.

"Kagome, I'll meet you back in my bedroom alright" Maryah

"Okay, can use your computer?" Kagome

"Okay just go in the guest side" Maryah

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

She walked down the stairs to go to the garden view balcony. Outside was very beautiful in the night as the stars twinkled in the sky accompanied by the moon.

"Kenshin, Kenshin are you out here" Maryah walked out on the balcony. The cold ground felt good beneath her feet. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Were looking for me?" Kenshin whispered in her ear.

"I was looking for you; my brother told me you were out here" Maryah kissed him on the cheek.

"The flowers more beautiful at night than in the morning with the dew reflecting the light" Maryah smiled as she looked over the balcony at the front yard garden, where a huge sakura blossom tree stood amongst the small flower patches, that were being bathed in sakura blossoms, that were falling from the tree.

"Just like you" Kenshin kissed her on neck. Maryah giggled as his hot breath tickled against her skin.

"You know you won't believe what Kagome is planning to get even with you all since the concertl" Maryah

"Well not only her Inuyasha too" Kenshin

"Huh" Maryah turned to face him

"Yeah, he's planning to pair us up with one of you all and close to them and when they get the info and dump them" Kenshin

"That is exactly what Kagome is doing. Kouga Ayame, Miroku Sango, Sesshomaru Rin" Maryah

"That's what Inuyasha said" Kenshin

"Wait so who are you paired up with" Maryah said it like a cute three year old girl.

"Kenshin kissed her on the lips. "This girl she is really beautiful and she has long silver hair in a ponytail, the most beautiful eyes that I can get lost in every time I look at you. Can you take a guess?" Kenshin kissed her again. Maryah giggled putting her arms around his neck as they kissed under the moon light shinning as a silver spotlight.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**The next morning**

Maryah crept quietly to the bedroom closing the door behind her. Walking steathingly into the room, she went into the bathroom to take a hot shower and change before the girls new she was gone. Coming out of the bathroom as steam exited the door, she suddenly stop to feel a sense that some one was watching her. Maryah turned over to her bed to see four pairs of eyes watching her.

"Hi guys" Maryah. The girls tackled her as they start asking questions.

"Where were you last night?" Sango

"On the balcony" Maryah

"With who?" Kagome

"Kenshin" Maryah

"What did you do?" Ayame

"We did nothing" Maryah

"Liar" Rin

"All we did was talk and kiss nothing beyond that" Maryah

"Okay, so you were on the balcony the whole night" Kagome

"Yes, honest. Now can you please get off of me? I need to find something to wear" Maryah

"Kagome part 1 of the plan is today right" Rin

"Yeah but I need to decide where each of us is going and what we are going to contact each other with" Kagome

"That's easy. Here" Maryah brought a box from her jewelry room. "These earrings have special chips in them that we can talk from and there in a lot of colors and designs"

"Maryah you're a genius" Ayame

"Thanks. Choose what ever you want to wear from the closet" Maryah

"Okay" Sango

"After an hour past the girls were ready.

"These clothes are hot" Sango said

She wore blue jeans pants with rhinestones on the back pockets and the side of the pants, a white halter top, and a blue jeans jacket with rhinestones in the shape of a star and silver high heel shoes. For accessories silver dangle earrings and bangles.

Rin stepped out next wearing a yellow tanktop summer dress that ended above her knees and a yellow broad rim hat that had a sunflower on the side, with brown strapped wedges. For accessories she wore yellow bobs earrings and bangles.

**After Rin was Ayame**

Ayame came out in a black shirt a skull with long fishnet sleeves, a short flared black skirt, black leggings and black boots. She's not gothic for accessories she wore a spiked necklace, bracelet with skull like earrings.

Kagome came in next with a white vest which fit her curves, a white short pleated skirt with a heart metallic belt, white K-Swiss, a white news paper boy hat and for accessories silver hoops and bangles with a heart necklace.

Finally Maryah wore a white vest with a heart on it, a short blue pleated jeans skirt, a blue jeans white stripped vertically NY hat tip on the side of her head.

"Now remember Ayame watch out for Kouga and be careful, keep an eye on him" Kagome

"Now ladies lets go show off to our men" Maryah walked out the door with the girls following her down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast. While walking there they past the guys who were watching a game on the T.V. but were suddenly had to look at the girls as they passed.

"She looks like and angel" Inuyasha

"Wow I didn't know she looked that good" Kouga thought

"My,my,my Sango is looking sexy today" Miroku thought

"She looks so beautiful and delicate like a flower" Sesshomaru thought

Maryah glanced at them with their mouths open. "They're drooling over us" Something caught Maryah's eye as she said this. "Hmm. You guys, the dining room is straight down this hallway on the left. It's the tenth door. I'll be back" she took a sharp left out of the mansion leaving the girls bewildered.

"Now's my chance" Kouga walked up behind Ayame as he pulled her arm stopping her.

"Huh" Ayame

"Ayame I was wondering if you would like to go to the arcade with me" Kouga

"Alright, let me just go get my cell phone and I'll be back" Ayame smiled at him, running to the girls. "Bye guys I have a date"

**Next was Rin**

Sesshomaru elegantly walked towards Rin and bowed to her.

"I was wondering my dear if you do so nicely accompany me to the park and ice-cream" Sesshomaru

"I would love to accompany you" Rin

"Then it's a date": Sesshomaru took her hand in his as he led her outside.

"Bye guys" Rin smiled

**And then they were two**

Miroku walked to the side of Sango.

"Sango my dear, I am sorry about what happened last night, I hope this would not change your answer, but will you please come with me the fair is in town" Miroku

"Okay Miroku, but no funny business if dare lay a hand on me without my permission, you are going to wish you never had hands" Sango

"Of course" Miroku

"I sorry Kagome but I have to go" Sango left with Miroku

**And then there was one**

Kagome walked into the dining room to find maids moving everywhere placing food on the table.

"Kagome is that you?" a voice called out Kagome turned around to see a woman with long black and a face of an angel.

"Auntie Izayoi" Kagome ran up to her and hug her

"I haven't seen you since the fight between you and Inuyasha" Izayoi

"Yeah" Kagome

"Oh look how you've grown since I've last saw you, into a beautiful young lady" Izayoi

"Heh" Kagome

"Well how long are you staying here?" Izayoi

"Only for the weekend since school is on Monday" Kagome

"Well make yourself at home" Izayoi

"I will" Kagome

"Alright I'll see you later at dinner or are you going out tonight" Izayoi

"I don't have any plans tonight, so I think you should see me at dinner if anything doesn't pop up" Kagome

"Okay bye" Izayoi left

"What I am going to do for the rest of the day?" Kagome thought

**Kouga and Ayame**

"Okay what game you wanna play first" Kouga

"We could go on the racing cars first" Ayame said walking over to a steering wheel

"I'll take the red one" Ayame

"Okay" Kouga put in a couple of tokens they bought when they entered the arcade. "Begin" It was a five lap race as they drift around each corner at fast speed, in the end Kouga won the race.

"Yess!!" Kouga

"What?! No! Best two 2 out of 3" Ayame

"Are you sure?" Kouga

"There was dust in my eyes" Ayame

"Okay" Kouga laughed putting in more tokens.

The game began once again but this time there was a difference, Kouga was far behind and Ayame came first.

"Yeah!" Ayame

"One more" Kouga

The final race came, Kouga and Ayame sped through on the laps and coming on to the finish line the race ended in a tie.

"I guess it was a tie" Kouga

"It was fun though but I would of still won" Ayame

"Hah! You won by the other one by luck" Kouga

"Okay if I beat you in the next game I choose I want ice-cream" Ayame

"But if I win you will go out with me again" Kouga

"Huh?" Ayame

**Miroku and Sango**

"Wow they really out done their selves this year" Sango eating the cotton candy

"Yeah, they also added in a new rollercoaster also" Miroku stopped at a stall

"Step right up son and pop these balloons with these darts and win something for your lady" an old man said

"Okay" Miroku

"Five tickets to throw eight darts" the old man

"Alright" Miroku paid the money and picked up 3 darts in one hand and three in the next. He threw all 3 in his right hand at the same time popping three balloons and did the same thing with the other hand.

"Wow that was amazing" Sango

"Congratulations! This for the lady" the old man gave Sango a yellow stuffed toy cat with huge red eyes and black markings on it.

"Aww it's so cute! Thanks Miroku" Sango said

"So what are you going to call it?" the old man smiled

"How about Miroku" Miroku

"I can't name it Miroku you dope. It's a girl" Sango "You will be named Kilala" she smiled

**Kagome**

"Wow out here is so pretty" Kagome gazed at the garden. She suddenly felt a presence from behind her. "Hmmmmm. What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"How did you know it was me?" Inuyasha

"Because your big ass head is blocking my sun" Kagome

"What is your problem?" Inuyasha

"You" Kagome

"All I wanted to do was ask you a question" Inuyasha

"Well ask away then" Kagome

"I wanted to know if you wanted to got to the movies with me" Inuyasha

"What?!" Kagome faced him "Why are you being so nice?"

"The guys went out earlier this morning and they won't be back until midnight and Maryah is busy, so I thought I would ask you, but if you don't want to go , its your choice" Inuyasha started to walk away

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome shouted at him "I'll go with you"

"Alright the movie is at 9:00 get ready for 8:00" Inuyasha

"Yeah" Kagome

"They would not know what hit them" Kagome and Inuyasha thought

**xXxXxXxBabyboo294xXxXxXx**

**Yello! Everyone this chapter is done!! I have gotten soo far!!! Please continue reading and sending reviews!!**

**Chapter 5: Operation: D.A.T.E A.K.A Destroy Attack The Enemy**

_**Music, Style, Reviews foreva! This is your one and only authoress baby Maryah!!**_

**BYE!!**

**xXxXxXxBabyboo294xXxXx**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**


End file.
